


It's Now or Never | Lee Minho/Lee Know & Han Jisung/Han

by Skzauss



Series: Stray Kids! Hogwarts AU [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-21 06:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skzauss/pseuds/Skzauss
Summary: It's a beautiful day, Minho decides to hang out in the forbidden forest. So guess what happens when Jisung goes there as well.





	It's Now or Never | Lee Minho/Lee Know & Han Jisung/Han

"Isn't that him?"

"What's with him?"

"He's weird."

These comments all flew by Minho's ears as he strides towards the back of the school. His books close, he walks past the big rocks that lead to the Dark Forest. He was about to move forward when a group of 5 Ravenclaws stopped him in the middle of his tracks.

"Do you mind?" Minho tries to walk away but the guy in the middle pushed him backwards, sending him to the ground. "What is it with people these days..." He whispers quietly, gets up and picks up his books. He moves to the other side of the group but they stop him from going any further. 

"Stay away." The guy in the middle says. "From what? Your group? Done and done. Now, if you'll excuse me." Minho tries to get past again but this time the guy grabs him by the collar. "You stay away from our head prefect. You're nothing but bad influence to him and our house." 

Minho, however, wasn't really affected by this gesture. He slaps the guy's hand and goes forward again. He was stopped once again by someone grabbing his back collar but he has had enough of this. He took out his wand and pointed it at the 5 students who have been trying to stop him from going anywhere. "You listen here, I will not hesitate to curse your hands if you ever touch me again. Go ahead, cry to your head prefect and my friend, Chan. See if you can convince him I am a bad influence."

With a surge of anger, Minho walks away from the group and into the Dark Forest. He wandered around for a bit until he finds a spot with enough lighting to do some reading. He sat on a tree root that was growing out of the ground and huddles into a comfortable position. The calming air in the forest allows him to read for a very long time until some hand appeared in front of his eyes.

"Hyung, did you even hear me?" Jisung asks. "What?" Jisung just laughs at his older friend's cute blank face. "Hyung, I have been shouting your name for the past 5 minutes and you didn't hear anything?" Minho shakes his head only to earn another laugh from the younger. "What do you want anyways, Jisung?" Minho continues his reading but Jisung just grabs his book away.

"Stop reading and listen to me. Chan hyung and Woojin hyung are finally, FINALLY realizing that they like each other and I need you to help me set them up." Hearing that made Minho feel weird. He started to notice the little details about Jisung he hasn't seen before. How his cheeks seem to puff out when he takes a breath, how his eyes shine in the sunlight, how his hair would flow softly in the wind.

"Hyuuuuuuuuuung, you aren't listening agaaaaain." "Huh, what?" Jisung laughs again at Minho's blank face. Minho knew he likes listening to Jisung's laugh, it sounds so carefree and full of life, something he seems to lack sometimes. Suddenly, a crack of a twig could be heard and some bushes rustled around them. Jisung, being the easily scared kid he is, clings to Minho as soon as he hears the sounds. Minho couldn't help but blush at the sudden movement. 

Brushing that off, Minho chuckles at the younger's antics. "Guys, you can come out. Stop scaring my friend here." Minho calls out and what should appear but two centaurs holding bows and arrows. "Sorry about that, Minho. Thought he was bothering you." The first centaur steps forward making Jisung flinch and cling harder to Minho. "Ji, they're not a threat. You can relax." "Easy for you to say!"

The two centaurs laugh at Jisung's sudden outburst and introduce themselves. "The name's Jarrod, this is Clint. Nice to meet you, Gryffindor." Minho gestures Jisung to introduce himself but he still clings on. "I'm Jisung." His voice sounds uncertain and Minho notices it. He slowly releases himself from Jisung's deadly grip and instead holds his hand in an effort to comfort him. 

"They found me lying on the grass, thought I was dead and tried to poke me with a stick. From that day, we became close friends." Minho explains. Jisung relaxes a bit in Minho's grip and Clint had whispered something to Jarrod. "Hey, kid. If you realize something, act on it now. It's now or never. Well, me and Clint gotta go back to our herd. See you two around." Jisung turns to face Minho. "What did he mean?" Minho, slightly flustered, stutters as he answers Jisung. "I-it's nothing. Centaurs can read the stars so it's normal for that sudden advice."

Minho is lying and he knows it. He looks down to see Jisung's hand still in his and Jarrod's voice lingers in his head. It's now or never. With no second guessing, Minho turns Jisung around to give him a kiss. His hand not leaving Jisung's, he slowly backs away and diverts his attention elsewhere. Jisung was stunned. No, he wasn't under a stun hex. He was just taken aback by the sudden action.

"You get it right, Jisung? I don't have to explain anything, right?" Minho was sure his face is as red as the Gryffindor logo. He didn't know what he's feeling. Regret? Anxiety? Excited? His heart was beating so loudly it's hard not to notice the thumping. What would Jisung think? Did he just risk his friendship? Will Jisung even accept this? All of that went away when Jisung grabs his hand. "Hyung, I actually feel the same. I actually planned something else to confess but you beat me to it. So does that mean we're together now?" "Yes. Yes, we are, Jisung." The two of them, hand in hand with the happiest smiles on their faces, walk back to the school to meet their other friends to tell the good news that happened to them.

**Author's Note:**

> I should be doing something else


End file.
